Misery
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: Don't really have a summary for this. I dont really know what to say. This is going to be sad...like really sad...but read it anyway please. I wanted to write a story with a sad ending because all my others have happy cliche 'They lived Happily Ever After' endings...I literally wrote this in like three days.
1. Chapter 1

Misery- Chapter 1

**OK, so this chapter's short, but I'll have more up soon. I don't know if it'll be today, but I've already finished this story. I just have to type it up...Just warning you, it's really sad toward the end...**

"Jeez, John," Paul said as he helped him mate into the hospital, "Why can't you go one night without getting into a fight?"

John rolled his eyes and tried to flex his hurt fingers. "He started it, Paulie!" John complained childishly, "He touched my guitar."

Paul answered with another eye roll and and a scoff as they walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" the triage nurse asked looking at the two over the rim of her thick glasses.

"Yes, I'm Paul and this is John," he said pointing to his injured friend, "He hurt his hand in a fight."

The nurse nodded and told them to sit down and wait for the doctor. There were a few sick looking kids there and a few other injured people. John grumbled under his breath as they walked over to a couple of seats in the waiting room. Every now and then John would groan and or curse under his breath in discomfort. The mothers in the room looked mortified by John's language and Paul was apologizing alot.

"John you have to stop." he said.

"I'm sorry, Paulie!" John whined, "It hurts!"

"Just try and...not say those words." Paul said seriously. John gritted his teeth and tried not to speak.

A few minutes later John was being checked out by Dr. Freud.

"Well, Mr. Lennon," he said, "You've broken two fingers and fractured the other." Paul face palmed and groaned loudly.

"What?" John asked looking mortified, "We have shows and concerts to play! Records to record!"

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to play the guitar for at least six weeks." Freud said

"But-" Paul started.

"No!" Dr. Freud said, "Six weeks and you're staying over night."

John groaned as Freud left the room.

"Man, Eppy's gonna flip!" Paul said running his hands through his hair, "I better go."

"What? No, you can't just leave me here!" John said grabbing his shirt.

"Oh, you'll be fine," Paul scoffed, "You'll spent the night and Freud'll have you fixed up in a couple days."

John groaned and flopped back on the bed, hurting his hand in the process.


	2. Chapter 2

Misery- Chapter 2

**So, these first couple of chapters are short, but they get a bit longer I think...**

After John was wrapped up and fixed up he was supposed to go to sleep for the night. He found he wasn't tired at all though. He sighed as he sat there int he hospital bed under the scratchy blankets. He was bored and matter how hard he tried he couldn't get to sleep.

John finally groaned and kicked the covers off and got out of bed. He walked out of his room and down the hall. He was humming a Carl Perkins tune as he walked when he suddenly thought about those sick kids in the waiting room. He then remembered Ringo used to be one of those sick kids when he was little.

"Well they took some honey from a tree..." he quietly sang to himself.

"Dressed it up and they called it me..." a small shy voice finished behind him. He grinned to himself and turned around to a small blonde haired blue eyed freckle faced little girl.

"No they called it me." John said playfully. The little girl giggled and walked closer to him.

"My name's Jessica Taylor," she said softly, "Everyone around here calls me Jess though." John smiled.

"My name's John Lennon," he said as she walked to stand right in front of him.

"I like that song you were singing," she said, "The Beatles sing that."

John smiled, "You a Beatles fan?" He asked crouching down to her level. She nodded and grinned proudly.

"I only know about Paulie though." she said biting her lip, "He's my favorite." John giggled and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"Well Jess," John said scooping her up in his good arm, "I happen to know Paulie." He walked into the room where she'd come out of.

"You do?" she gasped. John nodded and set her on the bed as he looked around her room. It was decorated with drawn pictures and a couple posters, and John realized she was one of those kids who was sick all the time.

"Johnny?" she asked, sounding like she might cry. John looked at her and saw the tears shining in her eyes.

He pulled her into a hug, "What's wrong, love?" he asked softly. He never acted this way before, especially with little kids.

"You aren't gonna leave me too are you?" she sniffled. Too? John's mind was going a mile a minute.

"No Jess I won't leave you too." he whispered to her. He kissed the top of her head and she nuzzled into his chest.

What did she mean by that? How many people could have left her all alone? She didn't look to be any older than three or four years old. Who could leave a sick little girl like that?

"Can you play with me Johnny?" Jess asked shyly. John looked at her and wiped the few tears from her face gently before nodding.

She grinned and got down from the bed and went to a trunk at the end of her bed. She pulled out a plastic princess tiara and a plastic prince's crown. She handed the Prince's crown to John and he frowned. She giggled and set it on top of his head after she put her crown on.

"OK, I'm Princess Jess, and you'll be Prince John." she said. John nodded and stood up.

"OK then princess Jess," he said smiling, "May I have this dance?" She giggled and took his hand. They started to dance and they laughed a giggled for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Misery- Chapter 3

**Yeah this one's even shorter than the last...**

The triage nurse from earlier stood in Jess's doorway and watched John play and dance with her. Jess liked to play, but there weren't many kids around and her parents had abandoned her when they found out how sick she was. Most people who played with her played and then left. Jess had had alot of that in her four year old life.

The nurse watched John scoop up Jess and twirl her around. She laughed and tried to keep her crown from slipping off. John kissed her cheek. He set her down her bed and pulled the covers up around her. John kissed her forehead and she sighed.

"Now little Jess, It's time to go to sleep." he said softly. as he took off his crown. He pulled hers off her head and set it down on the table near her bed. Jess Yawned and snuggled into her pillow.

"Will you come and play with me tomorrow?" she asked sleepily. She gazed at him with her big blue eyes and the nursed watched him puddle a bit.

"Sure I'll come back," he said smiling, She laughed softly and pecked the tip of his nose.

The nurse smiled when John kissed her forehead again before tucking her in nice and safely and walked toward the door. He stopped when he saw the nurse.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't-" The nurse stopped him. He snapped his mouth shut and they walked out of the room.

"It's alright," she said, "Jess needs someone who'll play with her around here."

"She doesn't have any friends?" John asked, looking heart broken as they walked back to his room. The nurse shook her head.

"No, her parents left her here when she first got sick and never came back. There aren't many kids on this floor and the nurses play with her whenever they can, but she's rather lonely." she said. John looked at the floor sadly as they approached the door to his room.

"Jeez, that's terrible." he muttered. The nurse wished him goodnight before he went into his room and got back into bed. He ended up falling asleep thinking about how sad it was for such a little girl to be lonely.


	4. Chapter 4

Misery- Chapter 4

**So a bit longer, but not really. I don't think they get much longer than this. **

John woke up the next morning to George, Ringo, and Paul slamming his door.

"God, what do you want?" he moaned and covered his face wit his pillow.

"Don't worry Johnny," George said, "We won't stay long."

"Good go away," John said from his pillow. The door opened again and he groaned again. Who else could be here?

"Johnny?" he heard Jess ask shyly. He sat up and smiled to her.

"Hey Jessi," he beamed. She walked over and tried to get up on his bed, but was too small. John reached his hand down to help her, but needed two hands.

"little help here?" He asked looking to George who was the closest. George stepped forward and picked Jess up and put her on John's lap. John wrapped his arms tight around the little girl and she giggled.

"Aw Johnny's got himself a little girl friend!" Ringo beamed. George snickered and Paul giggled as the little girl smiled proudly.

"Yes I do now go away." John said. Paul laughed and rolled his eyes. They headed for the door when John remembered Jess liked Paul, "Hey wait a second, come back!"

They all turned around except Ringo who didn't want to stay int he hospital much longer.

"Jessica Taylor," John said smiling, "This is Paul McCartney of the Bea-"

"Paulie!" Jess squealed and launched herself into Paul's arms from Johns lap. He was surprised by her and he laughed when she kissed his cheek, "You're my favorite." She put her arms around his neck and hugged him. He laughed again and George scoffed.

"What about me?" he asked frowning. Hess looked at him and blushed a bit. Paul handed her off to George and she kissed his cheek.

"I don't know your name, but your just as cute as Paulie." she said. He giggled and kissed her cheek back.

"I'm George." he said, "I'm in the Beatles too." Jess nodded and George put her back down with John.

"Johnny can you sing the song from last night?" she asked biting her lip.

John grinned, "Georgie's the one who sings it." he said nodding to the guitarist. George snapped his gaze to them and shook his head.

"No," he said, "I'm not singing." He shook his head again and Jess pouted.

"Please Georgie!?" she begged batting her eyelashes at him, "It my favorite! Pretty pretty please!?"

George melted a bit and groaned, "You're lucky you're cute." he said. Jess clapped and George took a breath to start singing when a pretty looking nurse walked in and interrupted, "Thank you!" He kissed her cheek and left the room. She tried to speak after that but the fact that a Beatle had just kissed her threw her off. She just turned around and went after him.

Jess laughed and John shook his head, "George gets nervous sometimes." he said. Jess nodded.

"Can you still sing?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Well they took some honey from a tree..." he sang while Paul watched in confusion since this side of John was new to him, "Dressed it up and they called it-"

"ME!" Jess yelled, cutting him off. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, silly, me!" He said ruffling her hair.

"No," George said coming back int he room, "They called it me, Everybody's trying to be my baby..." George sang picking up the laughing little girl and spinning her around. George kissed her cheek and then put her back down in John's lap. She hugged him tight when Dr. Freud came in.

"Oh, Jessica," he said, "Why don't you go back to your room while I talk to John, hm?"

Jess nodded, looking a bit crestfallen.

"We'll go with you!" Paul said standing up from his chair. John grabbed his arm and Paul sighed. John didn't like being at the doctors alone, "Well Georgie'll go anyway."

George nodded and picked up Jess again. They started out the door when she squirmed out of his grasp and ran back to John's bedside.

"She motioned for him to bend down to her.

"Don't be scared, Johnny," she whispered, "Dr. Freud's really nice." he smiled and she kissed his cheek before taking George's hand and going back to her room.

"I see you've befriended little Jess." Freud said as he looked at John's hurt fingers.

"Yeah she's really sweet." John said, "So how long before I can play the guitar?"

"Two weeks in the least," Freud said with a nod. John cheered and after another hour John had a hard cast on his fingers and to his wrist. It was quite itchy.

Paul and John walked to Jess's room to retrieve George and found them playing princess. Jess was just about to kiss George's cheek to turn him into a prince when they walked in.

"Well Georgie, it's time to go," Paul said. Jess Pecked George's cheek before he could get up from the floor. He giggled and walked over to his mates. Jess gasped and ran up to John.

"Are you going to Johnny?" she asked, with a sort of pout. John picked her up and kissed her cheeks.

"Yes I am, But I'll come and see you when I come back for a check up." he said. She giggled and nodded. He set her down on her bed and he tickled her tummy before he followed George and Paul to the car where Ringo was waiting.

As they got to the car John noticed Paul looking at him funny, "You keep your gob shut Macca."


	5. Chapter 5

Misery- Chapter 5

**So they got short again...Read it anyway! Review too!**

A few weeks later John returned to the hospital for his check up. When he was finished being...checked up he walked down the hall to Jess's room. He saw her on her bed coloring and humming 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. He knocked on the door way and she looked up at him.

"Hi Johnny!" She said smiling at him. He grinned and walked into the room. He sat on her bed, "Do you wanna color with me?"

He nodded and picked up a couple crayons and started to color in one of her coloring books.

"So you never told me why you were in here." he said gently as he glanced up at her. She shrugged.

"I can't pronounce it." she said. She shrugged again as a nurse walked in.

"She has Cardiomyopathy," she said. John frowned, "It means she has an irregular heartbeat and-"

"Heart failure." he finished sadly. Jess looked up at him and climbed into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. He kissed the top of her head. She yawned and John watched her as she fell asleep.

"She really likes you you now?" the nurse asked, "She needs someone like you around her."

John swallowed hard, "Is she gonna die?" he asked as the tears started to fall.

"She doesn't have much time left, no." the nurse said looking at the floor, "You know usually when people find out how sick she is they leave. They're nice and play with her, but as soon as they hear what she has, they're gone."

That just killed John. How could someone run away from a little girl like her? He hugged Jess closer to him.

"I won't leave her," he promised her, "I'm gonna make her smile and laugh whenever I can."


	6. Chapter 6

Misery- Chapter 6

**So this chapter I wrote at like 3 in the morning. I cried when I thought it up and I cried when I wrote it down. It's just that sad. So review or something if this makes you cry too.**

Within the next few weeks, John took Jess to fun places. He took her to Blackpool, and to get ice cream, and he even let her stay at Abbey Road to hear them record. He barely noticed she was gradually getting worse with her sickness, but when he did he tried to make her forget by telling her a joke or making up a story with her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Johnny?" she asked as John was dropping her off back at her room after a long day of fun with Paul, George, and Ringo.

"If you like." he grinned. he kissed her forehead and put her down on her bed.

After that John went home and went to bed early. He wondered what he and Jess would do tomorrow as he fell asleep.

"He was in a dead sleep when the phone rang around 3:30 a.m. He grumbled as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he drawled sleepily.

"John?" It was the triage nurse that John learned was called Karen.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked, suddenly more awake.

"Well It's Jess. I think you should come down here." Karen said, sounding shaky. John's mind instantly went to worse case scenario mode.

"I'll be right there." he said before hanging up the phone. He didn't care he was only wearing a pair of pajama pants and t shirt as he grabbed his car keys.

He drove to the hospital, trying to stay calm. When he got there he called Paul. He said he'd be there whenever he could and John hung up.

He swallowed hard as he went to Jess's room and knocked. She looked over at him and tried to smile. She was pale and her blonde hair stuck to her sweaty forehead.

"Johnny," she said softly. John sat down next to her bed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"HI there, Jessi," he said gently, "You felling OK?"

Jess swallowed hard, "My chest hurts." she whimpered. John took her hand in both of his and took a deep breath.

"I know it does, love." he said softly, "But I don't think I can make it any better." Jess nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Can I tell you a story?" she asked. She was gulping back tears as John nodded.

"OK, Yeah, tell me a story." he said bringing her little hand to his lips.

"Once there was a little girl, and she was a princess. One day she met a little boy who was walking through the hal-forest singing. He played a game with her. He even came back and played the next day too." Jess said, as tears fell down her cheek and stung John's eyes, "One day the little girl got sick and she knew what was going to happen to her, and so did Johnn- the little boy. He decided to take her fun places with roller coasters and sweets. He even took her to meet his friends.

"But the little girl was scared. She didn't know what was going to happen to the little boy when she was gone. She loved him very much and she didn't want to leave him, so when she knew she had to leave she asked her nurse to call John- the little boy.

"Her heart hurt and she was hot and cold all at the same time. She was scared of what was going to happen to her. When the boy got there he...he um," Jess couldn't get anymore words out, "Johnny you finish it and make it happy?" John quickly wiped his face and nodded.

"When the boy got there he took the little girls hand," John's lip was quivering violently and he didn't know if her could finish. He took a deep breath when Paul walked in the room and stood by the door, "She told him hoe much she loved him and that shed never forget about him, but the boy came prepared. He took a bottle out of his pocket ad told her it was magic medicine that will make her all better. He gave it to her and after a while she was happy and playing with him again. They lived happily ever after too."

John's face was soaked with tears, but he didn't seem to care.

"Jessi, I do love you," he choked, "And I will never _ever_ forget about you." Jess managed a small smile.

"I love you too Johnny." she said softly. John wiped her freckled face, "You won't leave me alone will you?" she asked, sounding truly frightened.

"Of course not," he said gently. He sniffled and his thumb stroked over the top of her little four year old hand.

"Johnny can you sing to me?" she asked quietly. John didn't think He'd be able to even speak anymore, but he nodded and kissed her forehead. He sang her favorite song, the one that pulled them together in the first place.

She hummed along, but stopped and yawned.

"Johnny I'm sleepy." she was being so quiet. This didn't help the way John was feeling. What if she didn't wake up?

"Um OK," John said, "You sing with me and then you can go to sleep." Jess nodded and they started to sing again.

"Well they took some honey from a tree Dressed it up and they called it me," John tried not to cry as they sang, but it was hard, "Everybody's trying to be my baby."

Jess stopped singing and John knew she wasn't only just trying to stay awake, but trying to stay alive as well.

"It's OK, Jessi," he found himself saying, "I love you so much." She squeezed his hand weekly as he eyes fluttered closed. John took in deep breaths and bit back the sobs that wanted so badly to escape.

"Paul," John whispered as his mate walked up slowly, "She's gone." Paul rubbed John's shoulder and nodded.

"I know John." he said as Dr. Freud came in to check on Jess. He took one look at John and then at Jess.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lennon." he said sympathetically. John nodded and kissed the little girl's forehead and cheeks before she was taken away forever...


	7. Chapter 7

Misery- Epilogue

:Mr. Jeffery?" Brian Epstein, the Beatles manager called on the reporter to as the boys a question.

"Yes, John, how did you come up with the Jessi foundation?" he asked.

"Well," John said taking a deep breath, "I met someone with Cardiomyopathy and she was a little kid like these guys." John said tickling the three year old little girl that sat in his lap.

"I wanted to help them out as much as I could, you know make them happy and feel a little less lonely and a little more loved." he went one as he smiled at the cute little girl.

"And you're donating how much to this cause?"

"Uh 5% of record sales and an extra $2,500." Paul said smiling. He was holding a six year old little boy who took joy in poking his cheek.

"Do you and Ringo enjoy playing with these children?" Jeffery asked George. He grinned.

"Yes, very much," he said, "We all knew Jess and feel the same way as John does about all this. To try and cheer up the sad and lonely kids."

John sat there in his chair, quite happy he went back to the hospital with Paul. He loved everyone of those kids he played with or told stories to.

He often told the story of the little princess girl and the little boy who saved her life with his magic medicine. They all seemed to like that one the best out of all the stories he told them.

Just like he promised her, he never, ever, _ever_ forgot about Little Jessica Taylor. And whenever he sang or played, "Everybody's trying to be my Baby" he thought about the lonely little girl down the hall.

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you...So sad story, but sort of happy ending...I want you guys to know I go this idea from watched this St. Jude children's Hospital commercial about a little girl with Heart failure. So yeah...**

**Hope you liked it, and all that even though it was REALLY sad...**


End file.
